Cooking? Cooking!
by Emiria Tsubaki-san
Summary: Banyak kejadian tidak terduga terjadi saat memasak. Namun tidak sesering Sakura./"Semoga kau berhasil istriku sayang!"/ Warning inside! RnR?


_**K**__ado __**s**__ederhana __**u**__ntuk __**e**__onniku, __**A**__ngela __**J**__ung._

* * *

**Disclaimer from ©Masashi Kishimoto/ SasuSaku Pairing/ Teen rated/ Family life/  
Warning: misstypo/random/simple/etc**

* * *

**Cooking? Cooking!**

* * *

Suara dentingan spatula yang beradu dengan penggorengan memecahkan kesunyian pagi hari di kediaman keluarga Uchiha. Haruno Sakura, yang sekarang sudah berganti marga menjadi Uchiha ini sedang sibuk bermain dengan peralatan masaknya di dapur. Aroma sedap dari bawang yang sudah dimasak memenuhi seluruh penjuru dapur itu. Dapur yang semula terlihat bersih, kini sudah ternodai oleh noda-noda hitam yang membandel –susah untuk di bersihkan-.

Memasak sarapan sampai segitunya?

Bukan. Bukan itu alasannya. Dirinya memang sedang memasak sarapan untuk keluarga kecilnya. Namun bukan sekedar _breakfast _biasa. Wanita itu sedang berusaha menjadi istri yang sempurna. Istri yang bisa memasak untuk keluarga kecil yang baru dibinanya selama dua bulan itu. Selain itu dia juga ingin menuntaskan tantangan dari sang kepala keluarga. Tantangannya, Sakura harus bisa memasak makanan apapun. Sebenarnya, itu lebih terdengar seperti perintah. Bagaimana pun juga tipe wanita ideal para pria adalah ya... harus bisa masak.

Apakah hanya saat ini saja Sakura belajar masak?

Oh kalian salah.

Tahu tidak? Sakura itu sebenarnya memang pintar memasak. Hanya, ada saja kesalahan yang tidak sengaja dibuat olehnya.

Mau contoh?

Seperti saat Sakura tidak bisa membedakan mana garam, mana gula. Ia memasukkan garam ke dalam teh MANIS yang ditujukan spesial untuk suaminya yang sedang demam.

_See?_

"Oh _Kami-sama_! Sakura SAYANG. Aku minta tolong buatkan teh MANIS bukan teh ASIN."

Dan itu berakhir dengan sang mertua yang terpaksa datang ke rumah sederhana mereka, hanya untuk membuatkan teh manis untuk sang buah hati.

Satu resep baru untuk semuanya, catat baik-baik. Teh asin. Wow, sepertinya **tidak buruk**. Ya tidak buruk kalau kalian memang ingin mencegah penyakit gondok. Minum ramuan itu.

Satu lagi.

Saat ingin menggoreng ikan, perhatikan tanganmu. Jangan terlalu dekat dengan penggorengan. Atau tanganmu akan melepuh seperti tangan pemain utama kita yang satu ini.

Sakura mencemplungkan ikan mas siap goreng ke dalam penggorengan yang sudah memanas. INGAT! Cemplungkan ikan tersebut dengan hati-hati. Namun Sakura mencemplungkan ikan itu seperti menaburkan bubuk abate ke dalam bak mandi. Santai namun NEKAT.

Dan hal itu berakhir mengenaskan dengan dirinya terduduk di sebuah kamar di salah satu klinik terdekat. Tentu saja ditemani oleh sang suami tercinta. Tak lupa dengan perban melekat di sekujur tangan kanannya. Di sana, wanita yang identik dengan musim semi itu menangis sejadi-jadinya karena takut sang suami yang tampannya melebihi presiden Obama itu merasa jijik dengan luka-luka melepuh di tangannya.

"Tenanglah sayang, kau masih tetap cantik seperti Kristen Stewart. Dan aku masih mencintaimu. Sungguh."

Banyak kejadian tidak terduga terjadi saat memasak. Namun tidak sesering Sakura.

Malang nasib wanita itu.

"Sasuke-_kun_! Akan ku buktikan padamu bahwa aku istri idealmu!" gumamnya tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya bersama spatula dan penggorengan di hadapannya itu. Pandangannya tak lepas dari secarik buku resep yang sudah ternodai oleh bumbu-bumbu yang _belepotan_ di dapur. Sebisa mungkin ia tidak melewati bahan-bahan yang tersedia di dalamnya. Padahal hanya masak nasi goreng.

Iya nasi goreng. Nasi gorengnya yang ke dua puluh lima.

Lihat, betapa spesialnya nasi gorengnya hari ini.

Marilah kita berpindah ke tempat di mana si bungsu Uchiha berada. Lihat! Ternyata dia sedang terduduk malas di kursi makannya, di depan piringnya yang masih putih bersih tanpa noda. Oh ayolah, jangan tanyakan sedang apa dia duduk terbengong-bengong di sana sendirian. Tentu saja sedang menunggu masakan 'spesial' dari sang istri tercinta, tercantik, terimut dan..

...terceroboh.

Jujur saja, pria bernama Uchiha Sasuke ini sedikit khawatir dengan ambisi yang dimiliki istrinya itu. Sudah berpuluh-puluh kali dirinya menjadi kelinci percobaan atas semua masakan yang Sakura buat.

Ya, kalau bukan dia, siapa lagi yang mau mencicipi masakan maut Sakura?

Lagi pula ini juga demi masa depan Sakura bukan? Kalau Sakura bisa masak, siapa yang senang?

Tentu Uchiha Sasuke yang senang. Bangga punya istri pintar masak. Di puji-puji banyak orang. Semakin sempurna saja hidupnya.

_Oke_, itu terlalu hiperbola.

_TRANG._

Langsung saja jiwa Sasuke terbangun dari kemalasannya. "Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa 'kan?"

Sasuke menghela nafas lega saat jawaban yang menyatakan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja keluar dari bibir istrinya tersebut.

Sebenarnya, Sasuke tidak memaksa sih. Kalau mau, dirinya bisa menyewa guru memasak untuk sang istri. Sedingin-dinginnya Uchiha, dia tidak mungkin tega melihat istri yang dicintainya babak belur. Apalagi gara-gara sesuatu yang terbilang sepele.

Tapi mau gimana lagi? Sasuke sudah terlanjur mengatakan hal keramat itu pada Sakura.

Kalau saja Sakura tidak membuatnya jengkel karena berhasil membuatnya hampir mati kepedasan, Sasuke tidak mungkin mengatakan hal itu.

"_Aku tidak peduli! Kau harus bisa memasak! Kalau tidak-_

"_Kalau tidak apa?"_

"_-talak tiga yang kau terima!"_

Tak ada yang bisa mencegahmu saat kau sedang kepedasan. Emosimu tak akan tertahankan. Tidak percaya? Coba saja kau kunyah sepuluh butir cabai merah dan rasakan sensasinya.

'Semoga kau berhasil istriku sayang.' Sasuke berdoa untuk keberhasilan 'misi' istri tercintanya. Suami yang baik.

_SET!_

"Eh?"

Semangkuk nasi goreng beserta irisan-irisan tomat segar tersaji di depan matanya. Aromanya yang sedap. Warna coklatnya yang terlihat lezat. Membuat dirinya yakin bahwa kemarin adalah yang terakhir untuknya memuntahkan makanan buatan Sakura.

Sakura mendudukkan bokongnya di kursi makan. Tubuhnya menegang. Seakan-akan ia sedang memberi makan seekor dinosaurus. Sakura segera memanjatkan doa saat matanya menangkap gerakan tangan Sasuke yang mulai menyendokkan _secentong_ nasi goreng ke piringnya.

'_Kami-sama_. Ku mohon, semoga rasanya enak. Aku tidak mau diceraikan Sasuke-_kun_!'

Dengan mengumpulkan keberanian, Sasuke memasukkan sesendok nasi goreng ke dalam mulutnya. Mulutnya bergoyang pelan. Gerakan mengunyah yang sangat mendalami itu membuat Sakura menelungkupkan kepala merah mudanya di atas meja makan. Tidak sanggup melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan memucat.

"Ugh!"

_Tuh 'kan!_

Kepala _pink_ itu mendongak cepat. Tatapan khawatir terpancar dari bola mata hijaunya.

"Sasuke-_kun_ kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya sambil beranjak berdiri dari kursinya. Berusaha membantu sang suami menggapai gelas bening berisikan air putih di depannya.

Sasuke meneguk air putih itu hingga habis tak tersisa. "Aku baik-baik saja," dustanya. Tentu saja dia tidak baik-baik saja saat ini.

Sakura kembali duduk di kursinya. Memandang Sasuke yang sekarang sedang sibuk menetralisir rasa hambar di sekitar indra pengecapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Sasuke-_kun_. Aku akan mencobanya lagi nanti. Beri aku kesempatan lagi ku mohon!" pinta Sakura sembari menatap Sasuke dengan _puppy eyes_nya.

"Tidak perlu Sakura."

"Perlu Sasuke-_kun_! Ku mohon Sasuke-_kun_, makan siang nanti aku akan mencoba membuat onigiri! Ya onigiri! Kau suka onigiri 'kan?" mohonnya dengan penuh pemaksaan. Sasuke yang mendengar itu tentu saja segera menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Dia tidak mau ambil resiko lagi dengan mengorbankan makan siangnya. Apalagi yang harus dikorbankan adalah onigiri.

Tidak, terima kasih.

Reaksi Sasuke cukup membuat kedua mata Sakura berkaca-kaca. "Sasuke-_kun_..."

Dan suara isak tangis menggema di dalam ruang makan mereka.

Tentu saja Sasuke gelagapan bukan main ketika melihat istri satu-satunya itu menangis.

"Sakura kau- aduh Sakura kenapa kau menangis hah?"

Sasuke berdiri, menjambak rambut ravennya yang melawan gravitasi dengan frustasi.

"A-aku tidak mau diceraikan Sasuke-_kun_!"

Sekarang gantian pria _stolid_ itu yang mengeraskan ekspresinya.

Cerai?

_What the fun!_

Jadi Sakura menanggapi serius ancaman Sasuke waktu itu?

'_Oh my wife_... Sakura, kau harus sadar betapa lucunya dirimu sehingga aku mau menikahimu sayang,' batinnya meraung.

Walaupun Sakura memberikannya racun sekalipun, tetap saja ia tidak akan melepaskan wanita itu dari genggaman cintanya.

Kelopak mata Sakura terpejam seiring dengan lolosnya butiran air mata yang mulai menetes di _dress_ hijaunya. Tangannya meremas apron dekil yang masih setia membungkus tubuhnya semenjak dia mulai memasak tadi. Bayang-bayang masa depannya tanpa Sasuke sudah ada di depan matanya. Tinggal batinnya yang bersedia menerima semua takdir itu ataupun memilih mengakhiri takdirnya dan segera bertemu Tuhan.

Namun wanita yang masih berjiwa kekanakkan ini belum tahu apa yang sebenarnya Tuhan rencanakan.

Sejurus kemudian, ia dapat merasakan kedua tangan kekar melingkari bahunya dari belakang.

Sakura membuka matanya kaget.

"Aku akan mengucapkan talak itu Sakura..."

Air mata itu semakin mengalir deras.

"Aku akan menceraikanmu,"

Sakura memejamkan matanya kembali dengan erat. Berusaha menulikan indera pendengarannya.

"Aku akan menceraikanmu,"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya keras.

"...di dalam mimpimu, sayang."

_Jleb._

"A-apa?"

"Iya, aku akan menceraikanmu di dalam mimpi burukmu," bisiknya dengan nada seduktif yang mampu membuat hati siapapun meleleh mendengarnya.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun..._"

"Hn?"

_SET._

_GREB._

Oh, lihatlah mereka. Berpelukan erat layaknya _tinky winky _yang merindukan _pooh_. Sasuke sedikit terdorong ke belakang saat menerima pelukan erat secara tiba-tiba dari Sakura. Perlahan, tangan besar itu bergerak ikut melingkari punggung kecil milik sang istri. Sebelah tangannya mengelus helaian merah muda yang tergerai sampai punggung itu dengan lembut. Bisa dirasakannya sesuatu yang basah menembus kaus abu-abunya.

"Sasuke-_kun_! K-kau ha-hampir membuatku mati berdiri, kau tahu?" tanyanya dengan sesenggukan.

"Tapi nyatanya kau masih hidup saat ini 'kan sayang?"

_BUK_

"_Baka baka baka! Sasuke no baka_!" racaunya tidak jelas sambil memukuli lengan kekar suaminya tersebut.

Kehangatan itu membuyar seketika saat Sakura melepaskan dekapannya sepihak. Sejenak _emerald_ dan _onyx _saling berpandangan dalam diam.

Seringai licik terlukis di wajah tampannya.

"Sakura."

"Ya?"

Kedua bola mata mereka masih saling berpandangan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau belum mencoba nasi goreng ini 'kan?"

DEG

Ekspresi Sakura berubah seketika menjadi panik. Kepalanya menggeleng cepat.

"A-aku belum mencobanya. Tetapi-

"Ya baiklah sekarang kau harus mencobanya," ucapnya sepihak sambil berusaha menyendokkan sesendok makan nasi goreng ke dalam mulut Sakura.

"Sasuke-_kun,_ kau tidak akan melakukan ini 'kan? Ayolah kau tega menyiksaku seperti ini?" rengeknya sambil menjauhkan wajahnya dari sendok yang sudah siap masuk ke dalam mulutnya tersebut

"Pejamkan saja matamu. Ini akan terasa lezat sayang."

"..."

"Atau-

"Iya iya baiklah aku mengerti."

Sakura memejamkan matanya erat, mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Baiklah hanya satu suap saja Sakura. Lagi pula dirinya tidak mau mengambil resiko untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Namun bukan rasa hambar yang di rasanya, justru sesuatu yang manis masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya.

Dan dibumbui dengan sedikit kecupan. Ya, kecupan.

Ke-cu-pan.

"Apa? Aku hanya sedang berusaha menghilangkan rasa hambar di lidahku akibat masakanmu itu. Anggap saja ini hukuman sayang."

Dan bibir tipis itu pun kembali melumat bibir ranum di hadapannya tanpa aba-aba.

'SASUKE-_KUN_! DASAR MODUS!' batin Sakura berteriak.

* * *

**OWARI**

_Written in my private bedroom/ 26-04-12/ 20.00 WIB_

* * *

**A/N: **Saya kembali, Tsubaki hadir~ *gandeng Sasuke* Tentu saja dengan fic yang tidak imut namun saya paksakan untuk menjadi imut(?) Fic ini spesial untuk **istrinya Thunder** yang tengah berulang tahun yang ke- *dibekep*. Mungkin ini tidak istimewa, namun saya membuatnya tulus dari lubuk hati saya yang terdalam *sesenggukan di pelukan Sasuke*. Dan soal talak tiga itu.. *garuk kepala* udah iya-iyain aja ya. Anggap aja talak tiga itu kayak yang saya tulis *nunjuk atas* ._. Semoga angel eonni suka, dan readers juga suka dengan fic oneshoot yang tidak imut ini :D

Mohon dimaafkan jika ada misstypo, baik nyata maupun tidak(?)

Yep, sekian cuap-cuap dari bibir merah menggoda saya.

Mind to ripyu?


End file.
